Repopulate! Again!
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Kate and Lilly get pregnant again -complete-
1. Chapter 1

It was peaceful winter day in Jasper Park, and two certain pairs of wolves were enjoying this relaxing day at the Moonlight howl.

"Boy Humphrey it's just so beautiful, isn't it?" Kate asked seeing all the winter wonderland around them

Humphey looked like he was spacing out

"Humphrey?" Kate said again

"Oh, sorry," Humphrey said snapping out of his trail of thought "I was just thinking about the pups,"

"They're fine Humphrey," Kate said "Alpha school will be god for them,"

"But did we really have to send all of them?" Humphrey said what if some of them don't make it,"

"Humphrey if their anything like us they'll pass with flying colors," Kate said

Yet just then Kate had a thought

"Y'know, pups do grow up so fast."

"I just wished the teething phase went a bit faster," Humphrey said remembering how he and "Uncle" Garth became living chew toys.

"Ya but they were so cute and cuddly and..."

"Kate," Humphrey catching on to where this was probably leading "Are you saying you want to get..?"

"Why not Humphrey?" Kate said "Oh the wonderful feeling it was to be preganat. Feeling are pups kic around happily in me, and when they were born, seeing their adarable faces...Oh,"

Humphrey had to admit when Kate was pregant, she a Lilly were the happiest they'd ever been

"C'mon Humphrey lets _do it _again," Kate said "No wolf couple I've know had only had one litter,"

"But what if..." Humphrey began

Just then Kate did the very same stunt Humphrey did when they first decided to make pups. She aced ike a puppy

"Ruff, ruff. I'm a new puppy. Don't you want me to be in mamas tummy daddy?" then she ticked Humphrey

"Hahaha," Humphrey laughed "Okay Kate stop,"

Kate did

"Alright Kate, if it means that much to you. I'll get you pregnant again," Humphrey said

"Oh thank you Humphrey!" Kate said icking her mates faces

"But lets try to have a smaller litter this time okay?" Humphrey asked "Nine was just a pawful, and on top of that carabuo are going to harder to find until spiring.

"Spring's only another month away Humphrey," Kate reminded him

"Oh ya..." Humphrey remembered "So do we just_...do it _now?"

"No," Kate said "It has to be special, later tonight okay, daddy?"

Humphrey put his paw on Kates soon to be filled with puppies tummy.

"Okay, mama," Humphrey said

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.<p>

Another certain pair of wolves were watching to of their pups play in the snow

"Koda look I made a snow wolf," Sasha (a girl wolf that looks like Garth) said

"Nice," Koda (boy that looks like Lilly) said "I made this,"

Koda held a snowball in his paw, then threw it at his sis

"Oh, it's on now!"

Koda and Sasha had a snowball fight

"Hehe," Garth said watching their pups "They're so cute aren't they Lilly?"

"I wish Bold (boy like Garth) and Alexis (girl like Lilly) where here. Dis you really have to send them to Alpha school?"

"It'll be good for them Lilly," Garth said "The pak dose need hunters y'know,"

"I know," Lilly said looking at her pups . They were almost as old as she was before Kate went to Alpha school (start of the movie). Soon they'd be off finding mates of their own.

"I'll miss them when they're gone," Lilly said

Just then Garth said something suprising

"Well...We could always have more _turtle eggs. _If you want to,"

"REALLY?" Lilly said suprised

"Ya, well I've been thinking of maybe having a couple more alphas in the family. Big strong wolves. I hope Koda and the other will be okay with it though,"

" I'm sure they will." Lilly said "But we should _do it_ later tonight, and have Koda and Sasha stay with my parents."

"Agreed," Garth said

With that both wolf pair got ready for another night of puppy making

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go again<strong>

**l8ter**


	2. Chapter 2

Day soon gave way to night. Along with a double dose of doggy style (say that five times fast) soon.

Lilly and Garth had already took Koda and Sasha to be with their grandparents.

"Where are you guys going?" Koda asked

"We're just..." Garth began trying to find the right words to explain to the pups.

"Having some mommy daddy time," Lilly said finishing up his sentence.

Eve winked at her daughter. "Well you two have fun. C'mon pups lets go play with Grandma Eve,"

With that Lilly and Garth went out to _"get down"._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.<p>

Kate and Humphrey had found a nice place to cuddle. A small opening of grass that was surronded by trees, and with the full moon shining down upon it. The sheer beauty of it made it the perfect place to mate.

Humphrey and Kate where here now

"You sure you want to do this Kate?" Humphrey asked

Kates answer was to open her self up to him

"Fell me up," Kate said in a sexy voice

With that mini-Humphrey powered up and got to work

* * *

><p>Back with Lilly and Garth, they to had found a great place to <em>"get down"<em>

"Ready Lilly?" Garth said

Lilly simply walke around Garth slow and sexy like, the full moon once again making her as beautiful as ever.

"Yes," Lilly whispered

Mini-Garth was now Supermega Garth!

And so this night the four wolves "_got down"_

_And new nlife began to grow in two of them_

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose again, giving way to a new day for the animals of Jasper Park. Including are two favorite wolf couples.

Lilly was the first to wake up, and as she did she felt it. The feeling of carrying new life inside her.

She looked down at her tummy and rubbed it.

"Hello pups," she said to her belly "I'm your mama, you al okay in there?"

Just then Garth awoke with a yawn

"Lilly who are you talking to?" Garth asked

"Are puppies," Lily said patting her tummy

"You really think it worked?" Garth asked

Lilly took Garths paw and put it on her tummy

"I know it worked," she said

Garth looked down at her belly

"Go on, say hi to the puppies," ily said

"Hi pups," Garth said to Lillys belly "I'm your daddy,"

Garth kissed her tummy

Just then Lilly's stomach growled

"Sounds like they're hungry," Lilly said

"Well lets go get them their first taste of carabou," Garth said

With that they went to get breakfast

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Humphrey had just woken up

"Yawn," he said

Then he looked down at Kate, still asleep. He could see her glowing. The same glow she had after they mated the first time.

He put his paw on her tummy, this time he knew she was pregnant.

Kate began to awake

"Morning mama," Humphrey joked

"You thing it worked?" Kate asked

"Definetly," Humphrey said

Just then Kates stomach growled

"Guess they want their firt breakfast now," Humphrey joked

With that they went off to get something to eat

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>

**Funny stuff to**


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since are four favorite wolves _"got down." _The snow was already staring to melt, and alpha school would be over soon.

Anyway Humphrey had just gotten back from a hunt.

"Kate I'm back," Humphrey said as he reached their den with a big chunk of carabou in his mouth

"Bonjur," Marcel said as he and Paddy flew down near the wolf

"Marcel? Paddy?" Humphrey said "What're you doing here?"

"Touring Japer to see where the best golfing spots will be this year," Marcel said

"Yes from the looks of it they'll be a smashingholes to play," Paddy said

Just then Kate came out of the den, she looked kind of sick

"Kate are you okay?" Humphrey

"Oh my she dosen't look well," Marcel said

"I feel kind of...kind of..."

Suddenly Kate barfed barfed all over Marcel

"That's disgusting," Paddy said. Only to then have Kate accidently barf on the little duck

"Whoa Kate," Humphrey said "You haven't barfed like that since..."

Humphrey them remembered their _"sexy time" _from last week

"Kate do you think you're..?" Humphrey said

Kate was about to puke again. Thinking quickly Humphrey grabbed Paddy and used him as a sheild as Kate showered the duck with more puke

"Sorry," Humphrey said

"I feel so gross," Paddy said

With that Kate and Humphrey went to see Winston and Eve

* * *

><p>Sometime later, at Winston and Eves den.<p>

"Oh I knew it! I knew it!" Lilly said happily as she danced around

"Puppies!" Koda ans Alexis said

"I knew it," Garth thought

Yes Lilly had just found out she was pregnant.

Just then Kate and Humphrey came walking up

"Humphrey, Kate," Eve said "What brings you here?"

"We've got some big news," Humphrey said

"Really? We do to," Lilly said

"Ya I think I'm..." Kate began, yet as she finished her sentence Lilly burted out

"Pregnant," both female wolves said at the same time

"Wait you're pregnant?" Kate and Lilly said still in sync

"She's pegnant?" Humphrey and Garth said also in sync

"They're both pregnant?" Eve and Winston said in sync "Again?"

Eve phainted

"Ya!" Kodaand Alexis said dancing some more "Aunt Kates having puppies to,"

"Having pups at the same time twice in a row," Winston thought "This has got to be a first in the world,"

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Two more weeks passed and Kate and Lilly's tummies grew. Also all the pups in Alpha school had come back home. Garth and Humphrey, and a few of each of their pups were out hunting.

And they were all pretty excited about the news of havin some new bro's and sisters, along with some new cousins to.

Also, once again. Even though they had been impregnanted almost at the same time. One of their bellies was bigger than the others.

This time it was Lillys was the bigger one. Kate looked like she swallowed a canalope whole, Lilly looked like she swallowed a mellon

"Looks like I'm having the bigger littler this time sis," Lilly said rubbing her giant tummy. "Huh! They're kicking,"

"We want to feel!" Koda, Alexis, Bold, and Sasha putting their paws on their mothers belly

"Say can I feel to?" Dylan (a boy pup that looks like Kate) asked wanting to feel his ants pups

"Huh! Mine are kicking to," Kate said All her pups went to feel her womb

"Kate this feels even more wonderful than the last tie," Lilly said "I love being pregnant,"

"Me to," Kate said rubbing her belly

Just then Kate and Lillys stomachs growled. Combined the pups thought their was a giant bear around

"Ah! Bear!" they screamed in terror

"No pups," Kate said "That was just are tummeis,"

"Those baby puppies must be very hungry," Bold said

"Or theirs just a lot of hungry puppies in are moms tummeies," Dylan said

Just then Humphrey and Garth, and the other pups came home with four carabou, and some berries

"We're home Kate," Humphrey said

Kate and Lilly seeing the food rushed over and began to devoure one carabou each

"See," Humphrey said to Garth "You said hunting more would just be more work,"

Garth was in awe at Lilly's eating. Even with her first litter she didn't eat so wildly

"Gosh Lilly you were hungry," Garth said suprised

Lilly was already halfway done with the carabou

"Now you know what I went through when Kate was pregnant," Humphrey said as he, Garth, and the pups ate the other carabous.

"I wonder how many LIlly is carrying this time," Garth thought

* * *

><p>Later that night, when Kate, Humphrey and their pups went home<p>

Garth, Lilly and their pups were asleep in their den

Yet just then Garth felt something bumping him.

"Yawn, Koda go back to sleep," Garth said tired

The bumping continued

Garth got up to see that it wasn't his pups bumping him (well technically it was) it was Lillys tummy

Garth pup his paw on the white female wolves puppy tummy. It felt like the pups were playing around in her womb.

"Hi pups," Garth whispered "This is your daddy, you should all stop maing such a fuss in your mama, she needs her sleep now.

The kicking continued

"I don't think their listening," Lilly said awake "They just want to play, play, play in me,"

"Lilly you're up?" Garth said

"With my bely feeing more like a bounce house how can't I?" Lilly said

"I'll go get some meat and berries," Garth said putting his paw back on Lilly "Will that calm you all down?"

Garth felt a giant kick just then

"Hehe," Garth said going out for the meat and berries

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The snow had completly melted in Jasper now, spring was here.

Also Kate and Lilly were getting really close to their due dates now. Lilly's belly was simply gigantic now, yet Kates belly was pretty big to.

Anyway the two pregnant wolves, and their husbands were at their parents now with their pups. And Garth's dad Tony was there to.

"Oh I feel like I'm going to burst," Lilly said

"At least you're pups are using our insides as a dance floor," Kate said feeling her unborn pups kick around her like crazy.

"At least they don't have mood swings this time," Humphrey whispered to Garth

"Are you two making fun of us?" Kate snapped

"Kate why are you being o mean?" Lilly said and started o sob

"I stand corrected," Humphrey said

"Oh my Lilly," Eve said seeing her daughters belly. "You're bigger than Kate when she was pregnant with her first littler

"Looks like I'm going to have a whole bunch more grandkids," Tony said

"I just wish they'd be born so we can see them all," Garth said

Then, as if on que. Kate and Lilly's water broke.

"Here we go again," Eve said taking her daughters into the den for a double puppy delivery

"AHHHHH!" Kate and Lilly screamed as the both gave birth

Humphrey, Garth, and Winston took the pups away from the den. For obvious reasons.

About an hour later Tony came and said they could all see the new puppies. Their were a lot of puppies

Lilly had fifteen puppies! Ten boys (of which five looked like Lilly) and five girls (of which two looked like garth)

Kate only had six three girls (looked like Humphrey) and three boys (looked like Kate)

"Fifteen..." Garth said supried. Then passed out

The first born puppies all looked at their new brothers, sisters and cousins.

"Oh they look so cute," Alexis said

"We're going to teach them to hunt, and play games and..," Dylan said

"Okay, pups," Eve said shooing everyone away. "You're mothers are very tired, they need their rest." With that everyone left.

In time Kate and Lillys new pups became great alphas, with a few omegas as well.

Yes everything was going to be as wonderul as before

Except when the new pups were teething and Paddy and Marcel came to visit

"AH!" Marcel screamed as the puppies attacked him

"I'm not a chew toy!" Paddy said trying to escape the new pups.

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>


End file.
